Concrete building blocks are widely used in the construction of a variety of structures. A major use of such blocks is the building of temporary or permanent retaining walls. Blocks used in such walls commonly have interlocking upper and lower surfaces in order to automatically interlock a block when positioned atop another block. This automatic interlocking allows the walls to be built without mortar to expedite the building process and to permit the walls to be disassembled, if desired, when the walls are no longer required. Square, rectangular, and angle-shaped building blocks including interlocking square-like projections and recesses are disclosed in my aforementioned co-pending application Ser. No. 08/369,118. These blocks allow for mortar-less stackability, but require the use of angle blocks, or special curved pieces, to achieve an angled or curved wall. Obtaining all of the various individual building block pieces for a complicated design can be expensive, space-consuming, and time-consuming.
An object of this invention is to provide a one-piece concrete building block that can form a wall configuration of many varied angles and/or curves, thus, providing greater design flexibility and improved inventory control.